Modern vehicles may be outfitted with technology to provide a vehicle operator with access to data that he/she may need when operating the vehicle. The data may be received by any number of data input devices (e.g., cameras and sensors) and presented to the operator on a vehicle component (e.g., console display). An example data information system 101 is shown in FIG. 1.
As seen in FIG. 1, the information system 101 may receive information from one or more data input devices 110. Input device(s) may be factory installed or after-market components added to the vehicle to provide additional functionality.
For example, the input devices 110 may include cameras affixed to the vehicle in locations for collecting desirable image data. One or more cameras may be mounted to the front and/or rear fascia of a vehicle to perceive areas, which cannot be adequately observed by the vehicle operator while in the vehicle interior, e.g.,—an environment directly behind the vehicle. Additionally, one or more cameras may be mounted to the right and left portions of the vehicle to perceive objects in close proximity to the vehicle doors.
As another example, the input devices 110 may include one or more sensors or measuring devices mounted to internal or external surfaces of the vehicle for generating data or signals related to conditions, which often vary over time. The conditions may be internal to the vehicle (e.g., tire pressure) or external to the vehicle (e.g., ambient, or environmental temperature).
The information received by the data input devices 110 is transmitted to an input/output (I/O) system 120 by way of an input signal 115. The I/O system 120 manages interfaces between the input devices 110 and one or more data output devices 160 by using components such as a production connector 140 and a wiring assembly (e.g., harness 130). The I/O system 120 transmits an output signal 125, typically through the production connector 140, to the output device(s) 160 located within a center stack 150.
The center stack 150 is a corridor of interior space between a vehicle operator seat and a vehicle passenger seat, beginning at the dashboard and extending to the gearshift and often to a center console. The center stack 150 may also house processors executing one or more software applications 155 (e.g., a video application), media input components (e.g., universal serial bus (USB) or other auxiliary input), output components 160 (e.g., display), or the like.
The output component(s) 160 may provide information by visual, auditory, or tactile interfaces to a vehicle occupant about changing vehicle conditions (e.g., changing position of objects detected in a surrounding environment). For example, the output component 160 may display video data received from a camera on a rear fascia when the vehicle is shifted into the reverse gear.
Due to rapid changes in technology, operators of superannuated vehicles must purchase a newer vehicle or add after-market alternatives to enjoy technology features such as Bluetooth and vehicle cameras. For example, the input device 110 may include an aftermarket rear-view camera affixed to a location on or near the rear fascia of a vehicle (e.g., on license plate).
However many after-market alternatives do not communicate with pre-existing systems within the vehicle. Therefore, to integrate desired technology features into the vehicle, the after-market components replace many of pre-existing vehicle components within the operating vehicle system, rendering costly pre-existing components obsolete.
Pre-existing vehicle display components that provide information to drivers within the information system 101 are installed by the manufacturer in locations that optimize the effectiveness of the communicated information. However, the display components may not be optimal to integrate after-market technology. Systems that convey crash-alert information are typically located in the driver's direct line of sight and undergo extensive testing to ensure that the communicated information is intuitive and effective in terms of the desired response. Other information systems are specifically designed and located to enable an optimal viewing angle and to minimize the effects of sunlight glare. When audible alerts are required by an alert system, vehicle sound systems can more effectively convey auditory alert information by automatically muting the current radio source and activating a select speaker set to indicate the threat direction. More recent production systems use tactile devices place in the seat pan of the driver's seat to communicate the presence and direction of a threat to drivers. Thus, as a whole, vehicle systems can provide a superior interface when compared to add-on components that may have performance issues due to placement or other limitations.